


Curiously Aroused

by ArchangelOfAwesomeness



Category: Saving Private Ryan (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelOfAwesomeness/pseuds/ArchangelOfAwesomeness
Summary: Mellish has found Upham curiously arousing since they'd met. What happens when Mellish decides to act upon the feeling?





	Curiously Aroused

“Once again, Upham, I find myself curiously aroused by you.” Mellish purred, leaning closer to the younger, scrawnier man. Grime was smeared on both their faces but they didn’t care, they’d just get dirty again and, judging by the ways things are going, the were going to get real dirty real soon. “Why don’t you show me what else you can do, hmm?” He whispered in Upham’s ear, brushing his lips against his ear lobe and leaving a small nibble.

Upham shivered with anticipation, letting a small gasp escape his lips. “W-What are you doing Mellish?” He asked, his voice little more than a squeak. He wasn’t going to admit it but he’d been wanting this for a long time. He felt his pants tighten and he fought down a moan.

Mellish grinned at his reaction, running his hand along Upham’s chest. “What does it look like I’m doing, Upham?” He asked, slowly unbuttoning the smaller man’s shirt. “Come on. What do you say we have ourselves a little fun?”

Upham blushed hot, finding breathing difficult all of a sudden. He quivered and nodded quickly, helping Mellish in the removal of clothes. Shirts were torn off and pants were hastily removed. Before long, the pair were more or less naked, only wearing their boxer shorts. Not that the boxers were doing anything to hide Upham’s rock hard dick.

“Mm, Upham, you’re so hard for me already.” Mellish purred, reaching down inside Upham’s underwear and taking a hold of his magnificent cock, tenderly stroking it. With his other hand, he slid the scrawny man’s underwear down and off, exposing him for Mellish’s hungry eyes. 

The men leaned close and kissed each other. It was a sweaty, messy and unattractive kiss but it made both grow harder and more desperate. Mellish grabbed Upham’s ass, grinding their dicks against each other as he slipped his tongue into his partner’s mouth. Their tongues intertwined as their chapped lips smacked together. 

Mellish hiked Upham’s legs around his waist, he held him up with one hand, which was surprisingly easy due to how light he was, then licked his fingers and moved his hand back down to work at Upham’s tight hole. He started off with one finger, earning filthy gasps and needy whimpers. Another finger turned Upham’s gasps to moans and when Mellish felt that Upham was ready, he whispered in the young mans ear. “Now is when the real fun begins.” 

Upham licked his lips as Mellish pulled down his own underwear and positioned his dick at Upham’s entrance, his cock teasing a little before he lowered Upham and simultaneously thrusted his hips, driving his cock deep into Upham’s tight ass. 

Upham grimaced in pain for a moment but his pain soon turned to pleasure as Mellish pulled out almost completely and thrust back in, reaching deeper than the first thrust. Upham screamed in absolute bliss, tilting his head back and digging his fingernails into Mellish’s back. 

“Oh Upham…You’re so fucking tight…” Mellish moaned, picking up the pace as he drove his dick deeper and deeper inside Upham, only satisfied when he was balls deep inside him. Sweat beaded on his forehead and rolled down his face, amplifying the feel of Upham’s hot breath on his face.

Upham felt himself go hot, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, each thrust hit the right spot, pushing him closer to the edge. “M-Mellish…I-I’m gonna…ah, fuck…I’m gonna cum…you’re so fucking big…oh…OH!” Upham gripped Mellish’s shoulders as his vision went starry and he spurted semen all over Mellish’s bare chest. He rode out his high, still getting his ass pounded by Mellish’s monstrous dick.

Mellish came not long after, filling Upham with the same warm, sticky fluid that was smeared on his chest and moaning loudly. He pulled out after a moment and gave Upham, who was still coming to his senses, a look that said he wasn’t done yet. He carried Upham’s delicate body to the nearest table and placed him down, grinning at how his own cum leaked from Upham’s tight, little ass. He got to his knees and began working, once again, at Upham’s asshole, this time, however, using his tongue rather than fingers.

Upham writhed and groaned as Mellish licked up his own cum from Upham’s thighs and ass. 

Mellish’s tongue then travelled from Upham’s asshole, to his balls, where he gave them a lick and a suck, and finally to his dick. He kissed the tip before taking his dick into his mouth, bobbing his head to see how much he could take before gagging. 

“Oh, God, Mellish…” Upham groaned, reaching down and taking a hold of Mellish’s hair, guiding him to take more and more of his dick in his mouth and down his throat until Mellish’s nose was touching Upham’s stomach. Upham felt himself near another orgasm. “Mellish…Oh, fuck, Mellish! AH!” 

Mellish sputtered when Upham came, swallowing as much as he could and coughing up the rest. He sat still for a moment, attempting to catch his breath as Upham lay on the table, doing the same. 

“Mellish?” Upham panted, looking down at the cum covered man on the floor.

Mellish’s eyes met Upham’s as he looked up. “Yeah?” 

“I find you curiously arousing too.”


End file.
